Legend of Zelda: Rito Chronicles
by NerysRhys
Summary: As the Champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament were chosen, the Goblet of Fire spit a fourth name. On the paper, the Triforce and one name: "Enlil". This story contains Snarry, with Bottom Harry, and OOCness! Also available on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

The Goblet's flames flared once again, the silence that had fell was broken by the students' worried whispers. A single piece of paper was thrown out of the cup. It wasn't muggle paper, and looked like it was parchment. The paper was oddly reminiscent of an envelope, with a triangle composed of three smaller yellow ones on the back of it. The Headmaster of the school grabbed the paper when it floated down and observed it for a moment before speaking the name written with clarity.

"Enlil of the Rito." He thus called, his voice echoing in the Great Hall. Magic shifted, concentrating around the Goblet, creating colourful reflects.

A blinding light exploded in the middle of the room, forcing teachers and students alike to close their eyes. When the light faded, it was for them to see something highly unusual, even if the Magical Creatures were diverse in the Wizarding World. In front of the Headmaster was a person of petite stature.

They had shoulder-length dark hair braided to make them appear shorter, and pointed ears could be seen in its midst. A pale heart-shaped face, red markings around round jewel green eyes and a small hawk beak as a nose in the middle. They wore a dark green tunic adorned with a tri-circle emblem resembling a bio-hazard symbol, with dark trousers reaching the knees were the leg ended in taloned bird-feet, and at the belt a transport bag. Covering the arms down to the elbow were strange black-tipped white sleeve-like garment. Their overall appearance screamed tribal, and bird of prey. So far, it looked like the birdling was male.

The birdling looked around, emitting a strange chirp when he saw the ceiling, seemingly confused at its reality, before redirecting his attention to the Headmaster and bow in greeting.

"I am Enlil, of the Rito tribe. May I request privacy for more details about my purpose here?" he asked politely when he stood back up, his head cocked to the side like the bird he resembles. The Headmaster snapped out of his staring when the inquiring trill reached his ears. He smiled cordially to the Rito.

"Of course, of course. Why don't we take this to my office? Students, please enjoy the feast in honour of our Chosen Champions! Heads of Houses, Messrs Bagman, Crouch and Weasley, and fellow Headmasters, if you would follow me after gathering our three champions?" Bagman went to fetch the three Champions in a side room and the rest all followed the old wizards out of the Great Hall. As soon as they left, food appeared on the tables. The selection of the Champions had taken place before the feast.

The Rito looked down a bit before trying his footing and promptly deciding he would fly instead when he felt himself slip. The stones here were unlike the ground on which he was accustomed to walk on. He ignored the awed (and some surprised or horror-filled) gasps of the students as he took off, following the Headmaster. At the foot of the staircase, there was a black-clad man, which reminded the young Rito of one of them, just like his father, really, severe, strict, firm. The figure of authority itself. It was something familiar, and the Rito smiled as he landed near him since the man was clearly waiting for him.

"You won't be able to fly to the Headmaster's office." His voice wasn't loud, and his face was neutral, unlike when he had been in the Great Hall and Enlil had caught a look of disgust (not directed toward him, fortunately, but at the students). Enlil thought it was because he was too much of a new thing and that the man was trying to disguise his curiosity.

"I guessed that. But the stones are much more slippery than at home. Even those in the ports aren't that 'perfect'." Severus took out his wand, thinking a bit for barely a second before pointing at the clawed feet and casting a spell.

"You should be able to walk without face-planting on the ground now."

Enlil tried his footing and discovered that, indeed, the floor didn't feel as slippery as before. He smiled at the man and thanked him before following up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. The corridors were even more confusing than the ceiling had been to the young birdling, as he could see the portraits in which the people could move through them, some even made comments about his appearance. He shook his head and jogged a bit to catch up with the black-clad man.

Everybody were waiting for the both of them in the office. Enlil smiled sheepishly at them as he took the vacant seat in front of the desk. He looked around the room, his eyes catching the flaming red plumage of a bird beside the desk.

He trilled a greeting to the bird who responded just as cheerfully, and introduced himself as Fawkes. Enlil inclined his head and turned back to the Headmaster and the other Professors who had been watching the exchange with curiosity. Enlil hadn't taken notice of the other people gathered until now. There were four teachers (counting the familiar one) on one side of the room, and on the other side people who clearly were stranger to this building. Next to a very earthy woman, the giant woman and the man dressed for colder weather were empty chairs. There also were other empty chairs, and Enlil remembered that the old man in front of him had called for more people.

The Headmaster offered Enlil some tea as they waited for the Champions, and the birdling gladly accepted, but refused the tea cakes and candies the man offered with it. Drinking the chamomile tea, the young Rito let himself sink into the comfort of the chair with a content trill, barely taking notice of the discussions by his sides. The people that arrived some minutes later took their seats and they all looked at the Headmaster.

"Now that we are all here, why don't we start with some introductions? I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school, Hogwarts. These four Professors you can see at your left are the Head of Houses – Do not worry, the functioning of the school will be explained to you at a later time. This is our Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, she also teaches Transfiguration and is Gryffindor's Head of House. Next to her, you seem to already know him, is our Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape." Enlil smiled at him. He liked him, and hoped they could be friends despite the task he had been sent in this place for. A pleased trill escaped his throat unnoticed by them all but the flaming bird.

"Next to him," continued the Headmaster, "is Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor. Then we have Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, she teaches Herbology to the students. On your right, you have the Headmasters of Beauxbatons – Madame Olympe Maxime – and of Durmstrang – Mister Igor Karkaroff."

Enlil didn't like the glare sent his way by the two visiting Headmasters and he sent a discreet glare in their directions before tuning in the Headmaster words.

"Then we have the people from the Ministry who will be looking over the realisation of the Triwizard Tournament that is taking place in our school, Messrs Bagshot, Crouch and Weasley. And at least but not last, our three Champions who will compete: coming from Durmstrang is Mister Victor Krum; from Beauxbatons is Miss Fleur Delacour, and coming from the Hufflepuff House of Hogwarts is Mister Cedric Diggory."

Enlil got a weird feeling from Fleur Delacour and trilled to her as a greeting. She seemed surprised but nodded nevertheless in greeting to him. The birdling cleared his throat before introducing himself, his back straight.

"Well... My name is Enlil, I come from Dragon Roost Island in Hyrule, and I am a Rito."

"Oh, and what is a Rito exactly?" Dumbledore asked the questions that was in everyone's mind.

"As you can see, we're a bird tribe, descending from the Zoras – they lived in the seas a very long time ago. We the Ritos are postmen, we're the only ones capable of flying from one island to another to deliver the mail. Too many dangers are lurking in the waters. Few dares sail the seas, and besides merchants and pirates, not everybody owns a boat."

He talked of his job with passion, clearly loving to help the people with their mail. He ignored the snort coming from his right and continued.

"We all live in Dragon Roost Island with the Great Spirit Valoo who grants fledglings their wings when they reach adulthood. There had been a period where the Chieftain's son and I didn't have our wings because Valoo was distressed. Komali lacked the courage to climb the mountain since his grand-mother had passed away and I had promised not to go without him, and there was a stupid girl who had the gall to make fun of us... I took care of her..."

He had such a smug face that Severus couldn't help the snort as he saw the talons of the Rito making a gripping gesture. Enlil shook his head after a moment, and Albus cleared his throat, having seen the movement made by the talons, to focus back on their situation.

"So, do you have any idea as to why you've been called?"

"Not exactly. I've been feeling like I would leave the Island, and thus I packed for my leaving. The Goddesses had sent a brief message to our Chieftain saying I needed to go. That there was something here to justify my travelling through worlds..." he trailed off, uncertain.

"I wonder what is so important that I had to leave my family behind..." one of his hand went to his messenger bag which had been enchanted to hold many of his things, though he had left some so that his family and friends wouldn't forget him if he found himself unable to go back to his island.

"Well, I don't know what you're searching for, but, your name was spat by the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament that will be taking place in this school."

"But I'm no wizard. I don't have even much magical power, the only thing I can do for sure is flying, and playing the harp."

Fawkes on his perch trilled softly to him, interrupting the thoughts of many in the room.

" _I think I might know why you've been sent here for._ " He flew to the Rito's knees and looked at Enlil right in the eyes.

" _I can feel something familiar coming from you, and the implications of this are not pretty_."

" _What is it?_ "

" _I fear you've died in this world,_ " Fawkes started, making Enlil flinch at the thought, " _and your soul was sent to the world you've been living for many years, taking the appearance of a birdling. If you were recalled here, it might because of the Dark One, since I know there was a prophecy spoken before you were born._ "

" _So, I get my own adventure with an Evil Lord at the end of it?_ " Enlil chuckled mirthlessly.

" _Or it might be for another reason. We do not know the workings of a Goddess' mind._ "

The discussion was put to an end when Fawkes flew back to his perch and trilled a song to comfort the sadness blooming in Enlil's heart.

"I don't know why I am here, but if I have to participate in this tournament to get an answer, then count me in. With what Fawkes just told me, there might be enough magic in me for me to partake in this event."

"Splendid! Now we should find a place where you will stay. Do you have any preferences as to where you want to be?"

"Well... I don't really know. My room in the Island was a pretty normal one. It's not because I am technically a kind of bird that I only live in open space. But if there was a place I'd like to be, it would be somewhere quiet." His gaze shifted toward Severus on its own accord, and only Albus and Severus noticed it. "And near the gates too, I like to fly at odd hours of the day."

"Do not worry, my boy," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes, "we will find a solution. For now, how about we go back to the Great Hall? You must be hungry."

Enlil nodded before standing up. He let the Professors and Champions leave the room, and followed the Headmaster out of his office. Enlil was walking next to the Headmaster, looking around as they walked through a different corridor than earlier, thinking about Severus who was a little bit farther than them. He liked the man, he felt at ease with him. He felt it was too quick for someone he had just met, but his instincts never were wrong, so he trusted them when they told him that the man was the safest person around despite his scary looks.

* * *

The Champions took back their places at their tables and the Professors and Headmasters and Headmistress back to the Head Table. Enlil stopped though in the middle of the room and looked around the Great Hall, not paying attention to the looks and whispers directed at his person. Where could he seat?

The students from Slytherin were surrounded by the Durmstrang's people. The Ravenclaws were housing the Beauxbatons' students and Cedric was sitting among his friends at the Hufflepuffs' table. Everyone was looking at him, also wondering where he would sit. The Gryffindor's were oddly expectant. Feeling a bit lost, Enlil approached the Headmaster with his question.

"Is there anywhere I should seat?"

"No, my boy, you can seat wherever you want. It does seem however that the Gryffindor are eager to welcome you in their midst."

Enlil turned around to take a closer look at the pointed table. They were loud and some had no manners. _How can that guy stuff that much food in his mouth? It's going to spill out! Eww!_ He didn't let any of his thoughts show though, he was polite enough not to do it around strangers. Though his frame _was_ shaking from revulsion when he saw the red-haired teen mouth close around links of sausage and he quickly diverted his gaze to another spot at the table, trying to find someone worth his time and attention.

Fortunately for him, this other spot, happened to be a brown-haired witch focused on a book that laid next to her plate, on the other side of the hand that was holding her fork. She didn't seem to have any friends, so focused she was on her book.

Enlil nodded to himself and looked over his shoulder to address the Headmaster.

"I think I found a good spot. Thank you."

And then he approached the Gryffindor's table. The students hushed their talking as he neared the young girl he had spotted. Since there were free seats on both sides of her, Enlil sat at her right. She looked up to see who had sat and her eyes shone when she met Enlil's.

"Hi, my name's Enlil. I'm a Rito."

"Hermione Granger."

"What are you reading about?"

Hermione looked pleased at the question and she showed him the book titled 'Hogwarts: A History'. It was a bit worn down, but she told him that it was her favourite book and that sometimes she liked to re-read it to discover things she might have overlooked.

They ate and talked that way for the rest of dinner until the Headmaster approached him.

"I found somewhere where you can reside for the duration of the Tournament."

"Is it a nice place?"

"Yes, yes, it is. Professor Snape has agreed to shelter you in his quarters."

Enlil smiled, ignoring the way the Gryffindors just _stopped_ everything they were doing to look at the Headmaster incredulously. Enlil stood from his seat and bowed to Hermione, wishing her a good evening as he followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall.

Severus, it seemed, had left without him noticing, as he was already waiting for them in front of a portrait. It depicted a meadow done in shades of grey, but far away in the painting, there was a spot of colour that Enlil couldn't distinguish well, even with his keen eyesight. Stopping at a respectable distance from the man, Enlil bowed, thanking him for his hospitality.

* * *

The man's quarters were, as he had suspected, quite homely, done in earthy colours. Enlil was looking around, noticing the dark leather armchair that clearly was the favourite spot of the Potions Master, and the dark green sofa against the wall where he could assuredly imagine the man taking a nap on when the days were too long.

"Hogwarts and the House-elves have added a room in Severus' quarters to accommodate you. All was of course done with his consent."

"So quickly, in a mere hour?"

"Yes. Magic is wonderful, don't you think?"

The Headmaster excused himself and left.

"Don't let him fool you, I had an empty room in the quarters. The man who lived here before owned much more things than I do so..."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do it."

Severus shook his head and showed him his quarters. The office-slash-library he had, filled with every book he owned, his potion lab where Enlil couldn't enter without his permission since he often experimented and some potions ended up being volatile. Next were the bathroom which they would share, of course, and then Severus' bedroom, in front of his own. The colour scheme in Enlil's room was reminiscent of his home.

Since Enlil was feeling tired after his arrival to Hogwarts, after thanking the man once again for agreeing to shelter him and wishing him a good night, the birdling retired to his bedroom where he fell asleep as soon as he laid beneath the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Severus took it upon himself to wake their guest up as, as breakfast time approached, the birdling seemed to still be asleep. Knocking on the door, he only had to wait for a few moments before it opened, revealing a half-asleep Rito, hair wild and feathers in disarray. He was wearing a white shirt and red shorts, showing, here and there, small white feathers. His arms down to the elbows were covered in feathers also, though they were rather discreet. The boy was rubbing his eyes and looked up when he saw a wall of black. Making an inquiring sound, he looked up at Severus.

"Is it morning already?"

"Breakfast will be served soon in the Great Hall." Severus answered as Enlil stretched in front of him. "I imagine that you would want to sleep in since you're not a student, and I'm sure there is a time difference between both our worlds, but the Headmaster wanted to see you in his office to explain more about the school and the Tournament."

Enlil nodded. "Do I have time for a shower?"

"Of course."

Enlil turned back in his room to fetch clothes before going to take his shower. Severus waited for him in his living room, picking his teaching robes off the sofa's armrest. Barely ten minutes passed when Enlil came into the living room, feathers and hair groomed. Having seen them in disarray, Severus spotted the white feathers Enlil have been trying to conceal with his black hair. Enlil made a chirp to pull the Professor out of his thoughts, and followed the man out of his quarters. He tried to memorize the way so that he didn't need Severus to guide him at every hour of the day.

When they entered the Great Hall, murmurs dimmed. Enlil followed Severus to the Head Table and stopped in front of the Headmaster. He offered a bow to the man.

"Enlil, how are you?"

"I am fine, Headmaster. The Professor told me you wanted to see after breakfast. May I have time to go flying before meeting with you?"

"Of course, you can come after you've done exploring the grounds for a bit."

Enlil made a delighted trilling sound before wishing a good day to the man and the professors around. He went to sit next to Hermione who was, once again, reading a book. It was a different book, that one on bird species. As his new friend seemed absorbed in her search for a specific bird, Enlil took the time to look around for something to eat. He spotted grilled fish not far from him and took some alongside rice. Curiously, it seemed the food around him was different than around others. His questioning trill made Hermione look up.

"Enlil, good morning." Enlil returned her greeting before asking about her book.

"What kind of birds exist in your world?" he then added.

"I wanted to see what kind of bird you looked like the most after seeing you take flight yesterday, thus the book. There are a lot of species all around the world, I can show you later if you want. What kind of birds are there in _your_ world?"

"I'd like that, the book. As for the birds, well... In the Great Seas, we have seagulls, the most common bird you will be able to see. When you adventure beyond your island, say, like the pirates and merchants, you will be able to see... more monstrous birds." Enlil dug into his bag and fished one of the feathers he had inside. It was orange-gold with a green and gold tip, glinting in the light of the Hall, and attracting many a gaze.

"This is a Golden Feather, coming from the Helmaroc King and the Kargaroks mostly. The Helmaroc King is really huge, you could put three or four of them in the Great Hall, and it is really nasty." He told her, his hands moving to emphasise the height of the monstrous bird as he did so. "My friend, Link, fought with one because it was kidnapping young blond girls with pointed ears. His little sister was one of them."

"They're so beautiful. What can you use them for?"

"I don't really know. There was one Rito Guard who wanted some to offer his girlfriend. Link used them for trade... Do you know if maybe Professor Snape will be able to find a use in Potions?"

"There aren't Potioneers in your world?"

"The only potions the guy I know can do are healing potions made from Chu-Chu Jelly." Enlil answered with a shake of his head. There were useful however, and the blue ones had a high potency.

"Chu-Chu?"

"There are... jelly looking weak monsters. Well, the green ones are weak, the red ones are a bit above in strength, and the blue ones and the yellow ones can zap you with electricity. It's a big shock, especially if you try to take a sword on them. I never encountered them though, I'm just a postman, and the worst that can happen to me is an unsatisfied person. Dad, the mother-hen that he is, doesn't let me make deliveries when it's in a dangerous area, or if there's a risk of tornado..." Enlil added with a sigh.

They both finished eating before Enlil remembered what she had said when he had first joined her at the table. "By the way, what kind of bird do I look like? Did you find?"

Hermione nodded as she opened her book back and searched the correct page before showing him.

"It's an Osprey, they are also called sea eagles, sea hawks, river hawks or fish hawks. You have the same beak, and the same wings, and I notice white feathers in your hair," she ignored his squeak and his hands going to hide them, "you also tend to eat fish first, like them, though it's not rare to see them prey on hare, mice and such. I haven't paid attention to your feet, but I'm pretty sure they are the same."

"I see. I do look like an Osprey, but my feathers are black instead of the brown of your picture."

They continued to discuss about the variety of birds while they ate their breakfast, Enlil making comments about how his father looked a lot like a Bald Eagle rather than an Osprey, even one about their strength to lift heavy packages. Remembering he needed to see the Headmaster, Enlil turned to Hermione who was packing her book in her bag.

"Do you have to go somewhere after breakfast? I wanted to fly around a bit, and if you have time, maybe you could show me around after I go to the Headmaster's office?"

"I don't mind. There's nothing much I had planned for today."

Enlil smiled and took his Golden Feather. Walking out of the Great Hall, the Rito was fiddling with it and a length of cord he had fished from his bag. Hermione showed him to the courtyard where there were some students still loitering around, along with students from the two other schools, enjoying fresh air before they had to close themselves inside. She stopped at the centre of a square of stone, and Enlil did the same.

"Here, as a token of friendship, you can have this Golden Feather." Ignoring her protests, he slipped it around her neck. "I may only be a postman, but Komali's grandmother showed me how to fashion necklace when I was sick once."

"Thank you. I will have to search for a preservation charm, I wouldn't want to lose it, and it's amazing that it never suffered from being into your bag."

Enlil smiled and looked around. Before taking to the sky, he showed Hermione his wings. They were different than when he was on rest. The interior part of his arm was covered with small white feathers while the exterior part was covered by black feathers. The big feathers where white and black. He held one toward Hermione who, eyes shining with joy, touched them in awe. The wing span was huge but she could see that his arm wasn't longer than when the wings weren't spread. He crossed his arms after she was finished petting them.

"I will see you later. I want to see how big this place is before I go to the Headmaster."

"Don't stray too far. The Forbidden Forest can be dangerous, even if all you do is flying above it. When you're finished, you can join me in the library."

Enlil offered a smile before launching himself in the sky. He flew around the castle, admiring it. He circled around the Durmstrang Ship before diving closer to the water surface, letting his talons touch the lake as he flew to his next destination. He stopped at the owlery where he had heard hoots. He looked at the different species of bird present, offering them a greeting trill before leaving to go back to the Entrance Hall. He folded his wings and after having wiped his feet, entered the castle.

He greeted the caretaker as he passed, trilled to the cat before he flew up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. The statue that he knew was blocking the passage had already stepped aside for his passage. He was called in the office before he could even knock and he greeted the Headmaster as he stepped in.

"How do you find the castle?"

"I have never seen a place this big to be honest! But it's impressive. I look forward to explore inside!"

Albus chuckled at the boyish excitement than gleamed in Enlil's eyes and he proceeded to explain to him how the school worked, its origins, the House and the points system, the courses given. He added a quick explanation about the Wizarding World as Enlil had become confused at some point. Then he ended with the Tournament.

"It must not have been explained to you, but you are now bound under a magical contract, as such you cannot refuse to participate." Enlil nodded, he wouldn't have come here otherwise, and it had been one of the condition the Goddess Hylia had whispered to him before his travel to Hogwarts.

"The First Task will happen soon. Under normal circumstances you would belong to a school, and you wouldn't be able to receive help during the year. It would be unfair to the other participants to accord you help, so I thought about rallying you, unofficially, under the banner of Hogwarts, since nobody from the Great Seas would be able to look after you."

"I don't mind. I think it will help me integrate this world as best as I can. I already made a friend."

"You will still compete in the name of the Great Seas of course."

"Will I be allowed to participate in the classes? I mean, I don't think I have the magical power to even compete against the three other champions..."

"I may be able to arrange a meeting with Mister Ollivander for later today. He will be able to see how much potential you have, and whether a wand will choose you or not. In any case, you will be able to integrate classes, even if it is those where magic isn't particularly necessary."

He waved his wand over the piece of parchment in front of him and watched as the Fourth Years schedule wrote itself. Enlil took the schedule when the Headmaster held it out.

"It is the schedule of your friend, Miss Granger, so that you can at least have a friend in the classes. Come back if there is need to modify the number of subjects you will be able to take."

Enlil nodded. Even if he didn't have magic, it would give him a chance to understand this world better. He had been sent here with a precise goal, and one not so precise, by the Goddesses of his world. The voice in his dreams had told him he needed to be here for his soul to be complete, and Fawkes had told him he could have also been sent to deal with his own Evil Lord hell-bent on World Conquest.

The Rito glanced at the schedule, finding Potions at two times during the week, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic. He also had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Astronomy had also been included. Albus let him go after that, and the Rito took the direction of a hallway to his left.

 _Exploration of Ancient Castle, start!_


	3. Chapter 3

Enlil was forever thankful for the spell Severus had cast on his feet as the staircase he was on moved abruptly. He had decided to explore on foot so that he wouldn't miss anything, nor startle portraits, ghosts and students alike as he flew in the hallways. As a bird, he had a great sense of direction, so he didn't get lost too much in this maze disguised as a school. Climbing the last steps of the current staircase he was on, he decided to end his morning explorations with the library and found Hermione there, hunched over a book, many parchments covering the table where she was.

He leaned over her shoulder to see a text on preservation charms. His inquiring trill made her jump in her seat. She turned around, a hand on her heart.

"Enlil! I didn't hear you approach."

"Sorry if I scared you. Have you found the charm you wanted for the Golden Feather?"

"I did. I haven't tried it yet, though, I was intrigued by the other charms I found in the book." She gushed, an excited light in her eyes.

Hermione shuffled back to the charm she needed and took out her wand. She took off the Feather from around her neck and put it on the table before attempting the preservation charm. There was a shimmer around the feather and Hermione promptly tried to break it to see it had worked. Fortunately, it did, otherwise she would have felt bad for damaging a gift from her very first friend. She quickly attached it back around her neck now that it was safe.

"How long does the charm hold?"

"It's a long-term one... I think I will have to renew it in a decade or so..."

"Seems complex..." Enlil trilled awed that she could get a spell on her first try. His stomach took that moment to remind him of the time. "How about we go to the Great Hall for lunch?"

Hermione checked her watch on her wrist and nodded, putting her stuff away in her bag.

"How did your tour around Hogwarts go?"

"I flew around a bit and after meeting with the Headmaster, I think I managed to cover the first floors. There's still much to see, I didn't visit the dungeons yet, well, apart from the Professor's quarters... And I don't think I found the Hospital Wing yet."

"I will show you later then."

"Not this afternoon unfortunately," he shook his head with a sad trill. "I have to go be tested for a wand and I don't know when I will be back..."

"It's okay. I will be free tomorrow after classes."

Enlil gave her a grateful smile. He had done well in choosing to sit next to her the day before. _Take that, Medli! You thought I'd never make a friend apart from Komali!_

* * *

They had barely crossed the doors to the Great Hall when someone rudely called out to him. He was tall and gangly, with red flaming hair and blue eyes narrowed in what seemed to be anger. Enlil cocked his head to the side, curious about what it could be about. The boy opened his mouth, surely to spew insults judging by the redness of his face and his lips twisted into a scowl, but the clearing of a throat behind him made him jump with a surprised squeak.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, good afternoon," the Rito said joyously.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Enlil. Mr. Weasley, I suggest you go back to the lunch you abandoned mere seconds ago." She scolded the boy, throwing him a disapproving look, and then turned back to the Rito. "The Headmaster asked me to tell you that he had managed to find someone to bring you to Diagon Alley for a possible wand. Professor Snape has agreed to go with you since it seemed he needed to replenish his ingredients stores."

She left soon after this, and Enlil looked at the Head Table to see that both Severus and Albus were absent. He wondered where they could be, but he was happy to learn he was going to see more of Severus before the day was over.

"You seem radiant, Enlil. Does spending time with the Professor makes you glad?" Hermione's tone was bordering on teasing, which she shouldn't even consider using since they'd known each other for less than twenty-four hours. Enlil tried not to react, but he was indeed happy to spend time with the Professor. He nodded to her as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Can you blame me? Have you heard his voice? I want to hear it every day of my life." Enlil sighed dreamily. Severus' voice was deep and warm, it ruffled some of his feather just to hear it.

They found places next a boy who had a potted plant near his plate. Enlil, being the polite bird that he was, trilled a greeting to him and got a shy nod in return. He turned back to Hermione, thinking about his trip to the wand shop.

"I wonder how we will get to Diagon Alley... I think I saw train rails when I was flying earlier."

"The Hogwarts Express would take too long to get to London, where the alley is. The Professor will likely take you via portkey, or even apparition. They're both forms of teleportation. There's the Floo too, but I don't think you'd want to travel through a chimney..."

Enlil decided not to ask. How could someone travel through a _chimney_?

* * *

Enlil gripped Severus' arm tight as they apparated to Diagon Alley. He let go of the man when the sense of vertigo faded. And when he caught the buzzing of surrounding conversations. He then realized that they had changed location in the blink of an eye. He took to the skies before Severus could react and he watched the street from above. People pointed in his direction when they noticed him, but most seemed content enough to stroll up or down the alley for some window or actual shopping.

Diagon Alley seemed to expand over many kilometres, in many directions. It was the first time he ever saw such place. There were people everywhere, the shops seemed crammed together and had he not known it was a magical place, Enlil would have wondered how it was possible for people not to get crushed as they walked around the place, doing their shopping. He stayed up in the air for a while, spotting Severus walking toward an apothecary.

Enlil only touched ground when he found a clear spot in front of a big white building. He looked up to the big doors and saw it was in fact a bank. Curious, he stepped closer to the doors. He noticed two creatures standing guards, and he wondered if this world had Bokoblins too. They seemed short enough to be considered as much, but he knew they were smarter. After all, you didn't let _Bokoblins_ stand guard in front of a bank.

He stepped away from the bank, though his curiosity nearly pushed him past those doors. But Severus wouldn't be able to find him if he entered random buildings. Sweeping the alley with his eyes, he spotted the apothecary, where the man had mentioned he needed to go, and took to the air once more to reach it. People scattered when they saw his shadow, making place for his landing, but he didn't take notice of more as he pushed the door open.

Severus was there, analyzing the ingredients displayed on the shelves. He looked so focused that he didn't notice Enlil come closer until he heard his questioning trill. He didn't startle, unlike other patrons, he just turned his head in his direction.

"Glad to see you didn't get lost."

"I thought you wouldn't like it if you had to search for me once you left this shop."

"We have a spell for that, fortunately."

Severus put a jar of eyeballs in his basket. He continued to browse, fetching ingredients he knew he needed before approaching the counter to place a bigger order. This one would be for the ingredient cupboards that the students used at Hogwarts. Enlil thought of the loot in his messenger bag. Would any of it, that may serve as ingredient back in his home world, work with this world's ingredients?

" _Maybe Severus would be interested in experimenting one day?_ " Enlil thought as he glanced up.

The street seemed less crowded when they left the Apothecary. They walked to the wand shop, Enlil staying close to Severus, less interested in the magical district now that he was going to discover if he indeed has enough magic to participate in the Tournament, or even just participate in class with Hermione. Enlil couldn't help the confused trill when he saw that the shop looked hardly lived in, the front covered in dust, and the windows not faring any better. Severus held the door open for him, and Enlil discovered that even the interior was covered in dust, though the front desk seemed cleaner than the rest.

"I was waiting for you, Mr. Enlil." The Rito turned toward the back of the shop where a man was making his way to them. "At first, I didn't understand why Albus Dumbledore didn't just check on your magical level himself, but I see what the problem is." Excitement seeped through his words the more he talked. The man reached under his desk, and got out an elongated box from under it.

Inside it was a wand made with a white wood, and nearly as long as Enlil's forearm. Ollivander plucked it delicately from the cushion it rested on and held it to Enlil. The Rito could see many more details for there as he grabbed it. A surprised trill escaped his throat. The wood had been carved with symbols only someone from Hyrule could have known.

"Where did you get this wand?" He inquired as he turned the wand to try and catch more detail from his home.

"It was passed down for generations in my family, in hope that the day it could be held by a Messenger from the Goddesses would come. Now, try and wave it."

Enlil obeyed and gasped as he felt something inside of him _give_ and _snap_. The shop burst with light, attracting the attention of many shoppers, and when the light died, Enlil put the wand back on Ollivander's counter, nearly throwing it to the man as it burned to simply hold it. He shook his hand as if it would ease the sensation.

Enlil's hair had been blown away from his face, showing the many white feathers he tries so hard to hide. But it wasn't the detail that both men were fixated upon. No. On the Rito's forehead, slightly to the right, was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. It faded after a few seconds as if just an illusion, but both wizards had seen it.

"What's wrong?" Enlil finally asked when he saw they were shocked, and that Severus' pallor had gone up a notch. He cocked his head to the side with an inquisitive trill and it seemed enough to break them out of their funk. Severus turned to Ollivander.

"What is that wand?!" He snarled, looking like he was about to grab at the man's collar and shake him. Hard.

"As I said earlier, it was passed down for generations in my family." Ollivander repeated with a bemused look to said wand, "Supposedly, it was to be used by the Messenger of the Goddesses," he reached to the box and showed the lid to Severus. Stamped right in the middle was the Triforce in its golden glory, the symbol not even faded by time. "Since nobody held it before today, only what was written by my ancestor was known. Among the tale he wrote about the manner in which he received the wand were the words 'The wand will show the bearer's true self and will help the Hero in defeating his Nemesis'. I do not know exactly what it is made with, though it was mentioned that its core was composed of the scales of a Water Dragon, the claws of a Thunder Dragon and the horns of a Fire Dragon. The wood doesn't come from any existing here. Also, the wood was said to be from a sacred grove but the type was never named."

Ollivander held out the wand again to Enlil. It was his now. The Rito made an anxious noise as he reached out. He sighed in relief when all it did once back between his fingers was tingle a short moment. Ollivander waved off Severus who had been given funds for Enlil's wand if it had been needed.

The two went back to Hogwarts, but Enlil couldn't help but notice that Severus was looking distracted by something. He apparated without a warning and left Enlil behind once back at the castle, obviously deep in thoughts. Was it about the wand? It sure had shocked everyone when that light had burst out at the first wave.

Enlil caught up with him and brought his attention back to himself with a sharp trill. This time Severus did jump, startled, and it only made Enlil worry more. But he pushed the thought away for now. If he had compared Severus to his father only the day before, then he knew he should give the man some space.

"You obviously have things to do now that we're back, Professor, but could I bother you just one more time? I want to find Hermione, but I don't know where she could be, beside the library I mean, and surely, she wouldn't spend all her day there. I remember that you mentioned you had a spell for locating people back at the Apothecary. May I trouble you to show it to me?" He was all politeness, and maybe he did too much, but that was how he treated angry message recipients back at home. It deterred some from attacking him.

Severus gave a small sigh but showed him the spell to locate Hermione now that he had a wand and could use it. Enlil thanked him and watched as he left, not for the dungeons, but for the upper levels. The man was probably going to see the Headmaster. His troubles seemed to need more than some time alone. Enlil was a stranger, and barely fourteen. He had no deal to lend an ear to an older man's trouble, even if he seemed to be the source.

Enlil cast his locator spell, shaking the Professor from his mind. Maybe Hermione could help him about that too if he found her in the library, otherwise he'd talk to Severus later.

* * *

Severus walked to the Headmaster's Office. He wasn't in a hurry, and he wanted to organize his thoughts before talking to the man. He rubbed the scars on his right hand absently, remembering a vow he had taken years ago. _How was it possible?_ He would need something hard to drink to entirely process that thought, he knew. Maybe Albus would spare the strongest of his alcohol to him when they'd talk.

By the time he had reached the Gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's Office, his distress over the situation threatened to spill over. He barely knocked on the office's door before he entered, and in a rare show of weakness, collapsed in an armchair by the desk.

Albus frowned when he saw the lost look on Severus's face. The younger man had put his face in his hands, elbows digging in his thighs. He knew he should wait for Severus to speak first, so he summoned an elf for tea. He was dumped a third spoon of sugar when he heard something.

"It's Harry..." His voice was a broken whisper. Severus' shoulders were shaking intermittently, but not a sound came.

"Harry? Do you mean..." Albus gasped.

"Enlil is Harry..."

There was an ugly sound, that Albus recognized as a sniffle. He remembered the sorrow the younger man had showed when news that Harry Potter had died at the hands of his relatives had reached them. Severus had been as inconsolable as when Lily had been killed. He had vowed to him that he would protect the child, and even vowed it to Lily. Looking back, the fact that Severus had still been alive, and for seven years at that, should have told them that Harry was still alive, _somewhere_. Nobody expected souls to drift to other worlds for their reincarnation.

And now, Harry Potter had returned to them.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I feel like I should apologize for the two years wait for this chapter, but honestly... Not having a life, and being certain I'm suffering from a ninja type of depression that has had like nine years to settle, there's not many things I could blame for that wait.**_

 _ ***cough***_

 _ **Anyway...! I hope you enjoyed the update!**_

 _ **I posted this chapter on AO3 too for those interested.**_


End file.
